


Work For It

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Self-indulgent fluff, Sick!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sick. I'm not going to cuddle with you," he said. A mischievous light shined in his eyes and you knew the game was on. It was something the two of you had done since you first started dating. You called it flirty debating, others called it hard to get. But either way, the way his blue eyes gleamed you knew it was time to step up your game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work For It

"FAAAAAAAARRRRRRLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" you yelled from the couch, pulling the blankets covering your body tighter to try and get yourself warmer.

"WHAT?!" he yelled back from your shared bedroom. 

"COME HERE!" you yelled. He lightly grumbled but came over to you, arms folded in front of his chest but a small grin on his face. 

"What do you need?" he asked. 

"Come cuddle with me, I'm cold," you pouted. You had four blankets on you and the space heater running, but nothing was keeping you warm. It was just a sad fact of life that anyone sick couldn’t stay warm and currently you were in that position. 

"You're sick. I'm not going to cuddle with you," he said. A mischievous light shined in his eyes and you knew the game was on. It was something the two of you had done since you first started dating. You called it flirty debating, others called it hard to get. But either way, the way his blue eyes gleamed you knew it was time to step up your game. 

"Please? I'll blow you later," you offered. He feigned a look of disgust. 

"I don't want your germy mouth on my dick." Maybe it was a look of _actual_ disgust. _Shit, I have to think of something better._

"I'll blow you when I'm not sick?" you revised your offer. He shook his head. 

"Nope. I can't wait that long," he said with an air of false finality. The corners of his mouth were turning up ever so slightly. 

"I'll cook for a week!" you said. 

"And have you cough all over my food?" he said as he raised an eyebrow. But by the way he grinned you knew you were getting closer and closer to your goal. _But what else can I offer up to entice him? Or maybe . . . maybe I should repulse him . . ._ You looked at him with a look of silly determination, folding your arms in front of your chest and sticking out your lower lip in defiance. 

"If you don't come cuddle with me right now I'll cough on everything you love and wipe my nose on all of your clothes," you threatened. A genuine smile cracked his fake stubbornness and he started laughing. 

"What are you, five?" he demanded good-naturedly. 

"You think I won't do it?" you challenged him, raising an eyebrow at him and smirking. 

"Oh, I know you'd do it." He gave you a devilish grin before sighing melodramatically, back to pretending he didn’t want to snuggle. "Well, I guess with that threat on the table I _have_ to cuddle with you." 

"I love you," you giggled as he lifted the blanket and lay next to you. You wasted no time burrowing into the crook of his neck, arms wrapping around his warm body. 

"I love you too," he replied, resting his head against yours. He exhaled slowly, letting his arms pull you closer. "If I get sick, I'm banning cuddling forever."

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO HAS A FEVER AND ACCESS TO A WORD DOCUMENT AND WIFI? THIS GIRL! But really I'm sick and feel like crap and I just want cuddles damn it.


End file.
